Forever Twin
by Sweet Light 1019
Summary: Elles ont trop souffert, elles se protègent pour ne plus souffrir, ne plus aimer pour ne plus perdre. Edward sait que Bella est sont âme-sœur Mais Edward réussira t-il a l'apprivoiser et a l'aimez comme elle devrait être aimer... parfois la peur prend le dessus sur l'amour...
1. Chapter 1

Plusieurs choses à dire ! Premièrement ce n'est pas du plagiat j'ai l'autorisation de l'auteur Alexia Angel Hope, de reprendre sont histoire, ou plutôt c'est elle qui m'a contacter pour que je le fasse, j'ai changé quelques trucs et je vous livre la marchandise.

Bisoux.

~ ¢нαριтяє 1 : ησтяє ѕσυƒƒяαη¢є ~

J'avais tout perdue ou presque. D'abort le décès de ma mère il y a de sa 4 ans, sa avait complétement plonger notre famille dans un grand désespoir, même si on était 'préparer' à sa mort , sa n'avait pas plus aidé. Suite à un grand combat contre sont cancer du sein, elle n'avait pas suvécue. Mais les mois passaient et on avait tranquillement accepter sont décès peu à peu. Ensuite vint la date du 3 novembre, une violente dispute entre moi et mon père , une fuite pour décompresser, une ruelle sombre, quatres hommes, les coups, mes vêtements arracher , la douleur et finalement le noir. Je m'étais réveiller à l'hospital mon père tenait une de mes mains et ma sœur l'autre. Ils m'avaient tout expliquer. Les médecins avait fait des prisses de sang pour détecter si on ne m'aurait pas transmis de MTS (maladie transimise sexuellement) et aussi la pilule du lendement. Mais cette dernière n'avait pas fait effet puisque trois semaines plus tard j'avais de violente nausée et aucune règle en vue. Ensuite les souvenirs s'enchainent ; le gynécologue, le text possitif, enceinte, pas de MTS , mais ENCEINTE , les larmes de mon père, les larmes de ma sœur, le désespoir de Jim, une nouvelle déchirure dans la famille. Malgrès tout j'avais décider de le garder, mon père avait hocher la tête et ma sœur fondu de nouveau en mois plus tard des policiers venaient frapper à notre porte. Acident de voiture. Chaffeur ivre. Aucun survivant. Le mauvais sort s'était abbatue sur notre famille…une fois de plus. Une travailleuse social nous sépara tout les trois nous mettant ainsi dans de différente famille d'acceuil, une séparation, une fois de plus on me retirais les personnes que j'aimais. Trente-huit jours plus tard, enfin, le testament de mon père fût en possession des services sociaux, mais la donne avait changer, un couple voulait nous adopter, tous les trois. C'est pour sa que nous étions aujourd'hui réunis le 2 janvier 2013, autour de cette foutu table. Mais qui voulait adopter des jumelle de 16 ans, dont une enceinte, et un jeune homme de 17 ans et tous en même temps en plus. Mais j'étais avec Mélinda , ma jumelle, ma moitier, mon double, mon rayon de vie et avec Jim mon meilleur ami, mon seul frère. J'était prête à tout pour eux. La travailleuse social , dont j'avais encore oublier le nom, ouvrit un dossier et le tendit dans notre direction pour qu'on puisse le lire.

' À mes enfants,

Si vous lisez cette lettre c'est que je ne suis plus de se monde et j'en suis profondément désoler. J'aurais voulu d'une meilleure vie pour vous tous, une vie sans chagrin, certe vous avez eu beaucoup d'amour et vous n'avez jamais manquer de rien, mais vous avez perdu maman et maintenant moi. Sans compter l'atrociter qui t'ai arriver à toi ma chérie, Bella. Si vous lisez cette lettre ces que je suis mort avant que Bella accouche, j'aurais changer de testament si mon petit-fils ou ma petite-fille aurait été au monde. Ne nous égarons pas. J'ai quelques mots à vous lire avant de départager les biens famillials.

Jim, mon fils. Tu as été le premier enfant qu'on a eu. Tu es mon fils. On t'a choisi, avec les années, je t'ai vu grandir, devenir un petit garçon, ensuite un adolescent mais ces dernier temps je te vois devenir un homme. Un homme que n'importe quel père voudrait. Tu me rends tellement fière.

Mélinda, ma grande fille. Déjà toute petite , tu savais se que tu voulais faire, ce que tu aimais, à mon plus grand désarois. À peine posé dans la pouponière que Miss Mélinda retirais son bonet qui ne lui plaisait pas. La mode, ma chéri, je n'y connais absolument rien, mais c'est ton rêve et je veux que tu réalises ton rêve. Va à New Yorks, à Milan où tu voudras, mais réalise ton rêve. Autant de talent et de passion dans un petit corp comme le tien ne mérite pas d'être gâcher.

Bella, mon bébé, même si tu n'as que 2 minutes de moin que ta sœur , tu es mon plus jeune enfant, ma petite fille. Ho Bella ! La vie n'a pas été facile pour toi. Je regretterais toute ma vie cette dispute. Tu n'aurais pas du partir ce soir là. J'aurais du te rattraper m'excuser et te supplier de me pardonner. La vie est la vie, et tu donneras bientôt naissance. J'ai toujours su que tu serais la première à être mère. Sa fait partie de toi d'aimer les autres, tu es généreuse, attentive et tu as un cœur en or. Et comme si ma petite fille n'était pas assez parfaite, tu es née avec des mains talentueuse, tout ce que tu voulais apprendre et bien sa devenait accesible, pianiste, violoniste, guitariste, auteur-compositeur, chanteuse, peintre. Tu es parfaite. Mon bébé !

Je vous aimes tellement les enfants. Pour toujours et à jamais. ''

Jim tourna la page

' Moi, Aiden Goergus Swan, donne respectivement 30 % de mon argent à Jim , mon fils, et un autre 30 % à ma fille Mélinda , ainsi que 40 % à ma plus jeune fille Belle et à son bébé. La maison au bord du lac et la maison famillial sera diviser comme bon le semble à mes trois enfants. J'exige que mes enfants ne soient séparer sous aucun prétexte. L'argent de l'universiter est placer sous des comptes que nous avons ouvert pour nos enfants, ma femme, Loucy, et moi, Ils y aura trois boîtes une pour chancun de mes enfants, Loucy Mary Swan, à écrite des lettres pour chaques étapes de la vie de nos enfants. Les boîtes sont identifier. ''

La fin de la lecture avait été d'un choc épouvantable sur la fraterie Swan. Le reste se déroula rapidement , les boîtes, les comptes. La maison famillial était à vider, leurs tuteurs qui les avaient adopter allait les conduires à leur maison pour récupérer leurs effets personnelle. Cependant , ils redoutaient le moment ou ils allait rencontre les 'Cullen'. Ils suivirent la travailleuse social d'un pas lourd, vers une salle d'attente. Aucun d'eux ne leva les yeux, tous conscentrer sur quelques choses totalement imaginaire et plus interressant.

-Bonjour Mrs et Mr Cullen, dit celle dont les orphelins ne se souvenait plus du nom

-Bonjour Madame Williams. Vous devez être Isabella, Melinda et Jimmasius Swan! Déclara enthousiaste Mr Cullen.

Personne ne parla. Les yeux river au fut la première a parler.

-Bonjour. Dit-je en levant l'effleurant du regard

Je me tourna vers ma jumelle et mon frère en leur lançant un regard long.

Ils les salua brièvement comme moi. Jim nous tenais toute les deux par les épaules d'un geste protecteur.

-Vous devez allez a leur foyer d'accueille respectif et chez leur domicile pour prendre leurs effets personnelle. Vous avez signer tous les papiés il me semble ?

Ils hocha tout les deux de la tête. La femme avait les cheveux de couleur caramel avec des reflet brun et les yeux or. Son regard démontrais une grande maternité, presque inimaginable. L'homme lui étais blond presque blanc et des yeux de couleur or aussi. Ils dégageaient quelle que chose de rassurant. Ma sœur regardais Jim dans les yeux et vice-versa. Je tourna les yeux vers l'assistante social qui parlait de…Forks? Heu il parle de couverts la? Ou sais moi qui déraille? Enfin bref…

-Je me présente Esmée Cullen et voici mon mari Carlisle Cullen vous pouvez nous appelez pas nos prénoms respectif.

On aurait pu entendre les mouches , si nous n'étions pas en plein mois de Janvier.

Je sera les points très fort pour me donner du courage. Je pris calmement une respiration pour me calmer.

-Moi sais Jimmasius, mais tout le monde m'appelle Jim, j'ai 17 ans et je suis en couple depuis 5 ans avec Melinda. J'ai été adopter par les parents des jumelle quand notre mère étais enceinte des filles.

-Moi sais Isabella, mais juste Bella c'est bien assez , j'ai 16 ans, je suis enceinte de 3 mois et je suis la jumelle identique de Melinda.

-Et moi sais Mélinda, j'ai 16 ans je suis en couple avec Jim et je suis la jumelle de Bee.

-Enchanter , répondit le couple, on va allez a vos foyer et après on va a votre maison et on part pour Washington a Forks

-C'est sencée être un nom de ville sa, raga Mélinda à voix basse

Je lui donna un léger coup de coude et remarqua avec un temps de retard que la travailleuse social était déjà parti.

-C'est un petit village, il n'y a que 3000 habitants, sourie gentiment la femme.

Je soupira en chœur avec ma jumelle

-Génial un village, dit-moi et ma soeur en même temps se qui fit sourire les personnes dans la pièce.

Nous allions chacun a nos foyer respectif avec un camion assez grands.

La maison fut plus dur. J'emballa notre photo ou toute la famille y étais on avais 12 ans , c'étais quelque jour avant la mort de maman. J'emballa aussi la photo de nous trois avec papa, nous trois ensemble, maman enceinte avec papa, maman enceinte avec papa et Jim, plusieurs de moi et Méli ensemble de toute notre vie, beaucoup d'autre avec Jim avec nous deux. Je sourie tristement avant de tout remettre dans 4 grosses boites. Melinda elle emballa plus de 15 boites de vidéo de nous jeunes et de nos films préférés. Je remplis une 20 ene de boite pour mon linge autant que Jim et Méli en fait. Je rentra dans la chambre a mes parents et pris les photo de mariage et toute celle que pour eux étais très précieuse . Je pris quelques effets personnels de mes parents. Avant de quitter la pièce je laissa couler quelques larmes. Je monta au grenier tous y était poussièreux, mais un coffre attira mon attention, je releva le couvert, c'était quelques babioles que nos parents avaient garder de nous bébés, j'appella Jim et il m'aida à la descente, quoique il l'a descendit seule puisque je suis enceinte . Je me tourna vers Melinda.

-C'est plus dur que je ne le pensait , dit-elle triste a l'idée que c'est la dernière fois qu'on referme la porte de cette maison étant mineur.

Je lui montra la photo de nous nouveau-née a l'hôpital on étais avec maman , papa et Jim sur la photo

Elle me sourie tristement avant de la prendre dans ces bras et la serrer fort contre elle, luttant contre les larmes. Elle mis la photo dans une boîte qui n'était pas encore fermer.

Quand on sortie de la maison le camion étais déjà charger j'emmenai la dernière boite. On se retrouva devant la maison tout les trois, le dos de Mélinda était contre le torse de son petit-ami , alors que mon flanc était contre celui de ma jumelle, on resta un long moment a admirer une dernière fois cette maison précieuse. Tellement de souvenir. De tendresse. De rire. De pleure. De première fois . Des souvenirs inoubliables qui resteraient dans nos cœurs pour l'éternité. On la regarda pendant des minutes entières enlacées tout les trois comme des corps vider d'énergie. Les larmes coulaient abondament sur mon visage et celui de ma jumelle, même Jim versa quelques larmes en nous serrant contre lui.

_**P**_**oint de vue Esmée**

Je les regardais en larme élancer devant leur maison. Je lança un regard désespérer à Carlisle. Il me regarda de la même manière. Je suis sur que si je n'avais pas été vampire j'aurais éclater en larmes. Ils étaient touchant et très fort pour leur âge. Ils se retournaient vers nous et ils s'installa côte a côte les mains liées. Le voyage se passa silencieusement. Ils dormaient, les têtes des fille reposais sur les genoux de Jim et Jim avais la tête coucher sur la hache de sa petite-amie. Edward n'allais pas être déçu Bella portais bien son nom et Alice avais prédis leur avenir dans 1 mois maximum ils seraient en couple. Je regarda amoureusement mon mari et lui pris la main. Bella elle était complètement désorienter. Je crois pas quelle étais vraiment réveiller car elle recoucha sa tête sur les genoux de son frère. Quand quelques semaines plus tôt, Alice avait prédit l'avenir de Bella, qui était elle-même destiner à Edward, la famille Cullen avait rapidement pris la descition que ces enfants devaient venir vivre avec eux , à Forks. Ils fessaient partient de la famille depuis plus de 6 mois quand Alice avait des visions d'eux. La première fois que sa arriva Alice ne comprenaient pas le sence de sa vision, elle vis un homme d'une quarantaine d'année pleurer en serrant contre lui , un garçon de 13-14 ans et deux fillettes identiques de 11-12 ans. Ils pleuraient tous à chaude larme devant une tombe. Plutard elle vue l'une des filles épouser Edward et c'est la que tout les morceux se mire en place. Bella et Edward étaient lier, c'étaient des âmes sœurs tout simplement.

Le voyage se passa normalement.

Quand on arriva a la maison on déchargea tout, avant qu'ils ne se réveille, dans 2 chambres une pour Jim et Melinda et l'autre pour Bella (à côté de celle d'Edward)

Le jeune couple s'enferma dans leur chambre.

**-Merci de les avoir mis ensemble, c'était très gentil de votre part**, Remercia Bella

Je lui fit un sourire et la regarda partir elle aussi dans sa chambre.

_**P**_oint de vue Bella

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux. Je tourna instinctivement mes yeux a mon réveille-matin et je réalisai que ce cauchemar étais en fait la vérité. Ma mère…le viol…mon père …l'adoption. Je soupirai en passant ma main dans ma chevelure. Une larme coula doucement sur ma joue avant que je la balais de geste impatiens. Il était 6hrs du matin. Je me levai paresseusement de mon lit et regarda d'un regard circulaire la chambre. Je m'assis devant la maquilleuse, me contempla quelque instant. Je re-soupira et alla dans ma salle de bain personnelle. Je pris ma douche et m'habilla d'un slim noir, d'un top blanc ainsi que d'une vesse en cuir. Je me rassis devant la maquilleuse et commença à démêler mes cheveux, en imaginant que c'étais ma mère qui tenais la brosse a cheveux. Je tressais lentement mes cheveux. J'allai en vitesse me brosser les dents et quand je reviens dans ma chambre ma jumelle était assise sur mon lit, qu'elle avait fait, surement. J'allai m'assise en indien a coter d'elle et lui pris la main. Aucun mot n'avais sa place on se regardait dans les yeux et on se comprenait. Une larme coula sur sa joue et je l'essuyai de ma main libre avant de la prendre dans mes bras.

-J'aimerais être aussi forte que toi, murmura t'elle

-Je le suis pas tant que sa, ce n'est qu'une apparance, lui répondis-je du même ton.

Elle me fit un petit sourire timide. Je pris ma sœur dans mes bras, luttant moi-même contre les larmes.

-J'ai faim, dit-elle en se relevant et en me tendant sa main.

- Je ne crois pas que…

-Ils n'avaient qu'à pas nous adopter s'ils ne voulaient pas qu'on dévalise leur garde-manger.

Je rigolai en secouant la tête. Melinda restera toujours…Melinda!

On descendît au rez-de-chaussée ou on trouva Monsieur et Madame Cullen fessant à manger. Melinda et moi restions figées sur l'embrassure de la porte. Madame Cullen nous fit signe de rentrer.

-Rentrez, n'ayez pas peur. Alors j'ai fait des croissants, des pains au chocolat, des pancakes , de gauffre, des œufs….si vous n'aimez pas sa je peux toujours vous faire autre chose , s'empressa-t-elle de rajoutée

-Non c'est parfait…merci, dit-je prise d'un élan d'affection pour cette étrangère.

Jim nous rejoind quelques seconde plus tard. Le petit-déjeuner se passa dans un silence tendue.

-Vos nouvelles sœurs et vos nouveaux frères devraient arriver dans quelques minutes.

Melinda laissa tomber sa fourchette lourdement dans son assiette. Elle se leva d'un bond.

-Moi, je n'ai qu'une sœur ! Juste une ! Rétorqua-t-elle séchement en montant dans sa chambre furieuse.

Jim et moi on se regarda quelques secondes. Comme s'il avait compris le message, il s'excusa rapidement et monta à l'étage retrouver sa petite-amie. Je me racla discrètement la gorge, génée.

-Je vais…vous aidez à ranger. Déclarais-je poliment

_30 minutes plus tard, la cuisine était resplendisante et je reprenais le chemin qu'avait pris ma sœur et mon frère quelques minutes plus tôt. Mon instinct me dit qu'ils devaient rester un peu seuls. Je me retrouvais donc dans ma chambre, coucher sur mon lit à fixer le plafond. _

_J'entendis deux voitures arriver et quelques minutes plus tard la porte d'entrer s'ouvrit et se ferma. Des éclats de voix , joyeux, me parvint sans que je comprenne les mots. Prise d'un élan de courage, je me retrouva en haut de l'escalier ou je voyais se tableau ; Esmée et Carlisle serrait respectivement leurs enfants dans leurs bras. Tout le monde parlaient en même temps m'empêchant de comprennent la conversation. Quelques secondes plus tard 7 paires de yeux se fixairent sur moi. Je reculai d'un pas d'instinct _

_**-Je..Je..v..ais cher..cher, hum, ouais**__, béguaillais-je en me retournant chercher ma sœur et mon frère. _

_C'est ainsi que quelques minutes plus tard, on descendit tout les trois l'escalier et on se retrouva dans le salon, face_ a nos 'frères et sœurs'

Je les dévigeagais autant qu'ils le fessaient. Une grande blonde magnifique, un mec qui ne doit pas sortir de sa salle de sport, Un qui ressemblait étrangement au père de la famille puisqu'il était d'un calme olympien , à côté d'une pile électrice légèrement plus grande que ma jumelle et moi, et finalement un mec qui pourrait faire palir les plus grand manequin masculin.

-Bella, Jim, Melinda je vous présente Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper et Edward.

Leurs noms étaient certe vieillot mais ils leurs allaient à la perfection.

Personne ne bougea, sauf la dite-Alice qui s'avança vers nous cherchant à nous élancer, Melinda et moi. Nous reculions du même mouvement, et elle s'immobilisa. Melinda pris Jim par la main et ils montrèrent précipitament à leur chambre.

-Hey bien , c'est pas gagner, marmonais-je

Je reporta mon regard sur ma nouvelle famille, en soupirant, avant de rejoindre ma vrai famille.

_**P**_oint de vue Esmée

Je soupira en les entendant monter…c'étais pas gagner.

-Ils se protègent, ils ont trop souffert. Ils on peur d'ouvrir leur cœur et de souffrir encore. Soupira Jasper.

-Mais on ne veut pas leur faire de mal on veut juste les aidés. Rétorqua Alice

-Nous on le sait mais eux ils ne nous connaissent pas, du moin pas encore. Déclara Rosalie

-Bella n'a pas trop l'air de nous détester cependant, commenta Edward.

-Non, mais elle nous laisse pas l'approcher pour autant.

Plutard le dîner était servit, mais seule Bella se présenta à la cuisine.

Toute la famille et moi étaient entourer autour de la table.

-Désoler, mais ils ne veulent pas descendre.

-Ce n'ai pas grave je vais leur préparer un plateau pour que tu puisses leurs monter. Dit-je calmement cachant ma déception

Je me leva et pris un plateau en y déposant, deux assiettes de Lasagne ainsi que deux verres de lait et deux de jus d'orange. Quand je tendit l'assiette à Bella elle me surprit a la déposer sur la table et retirer les verres de lait.

-Jim est allergique au lactose, Expliqua t'elle

-Ho, je suis désoler, je savais pas…, Commencais-je me sentant affreusement mal.

-Ce n'est rien, Me coupa t'elle

Elle monta à l'étage porter le plateau et redescendit.

Elle s'asseyait à la table et commença à manger en silence, quand elle eut fini et se retourna vers moi.

-Voulez-vous que je vous aide à faire la vaisselle , Madame Cullen ? Demanda t'elle poliment

-Non…non laisse tout là , va voir ta sœur, Souris-je

Elle hocha la tête et monta rapidement. On entendit la douche, et ensuite le silence, ils étaient tous coucher.

La journée avait été longue…et demain le sera encore plus.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Piano

Bella se réveilla doucement. Ces yeux était si lourd qu'elle eut de la difficulté à déchiffrer les chiffres sur son réveil-matin. Quand elle vit l'heure elle poussa un soupire désespéré. Cinq heures quarante-cinq du matin. La jeune femme referma les yeux brièvement et passa ces mains sur son ventre légèrement arrondis. Elle tendis l'oreille pour détecter si quelqu'un d'autre dans la maison était réveiller avant de se souvenir qu'Esmée lui avait dit que les pièces étaient insonorisé. Bella descendit sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la cuisine. Malgré sa grossesse, elle étais chanceuse d'un côté. Elle n'avais jamais eus de nausée matinal jusqu'à présent. Elle remonta dans un silence catholique jusqu'à sa chambre à coucher avec une bouteille d'eau , un jus d'orange et une pomme. Elle mangea rapidement sa pomme avant de commencer à installer les dernières choses encore emballer. La futur mère passa une longue heures à sortir, rangé et installer ; ces livres, ces vêtements, son équipement de dessin et peinture, ainsi que son piano, qui appartenais à sa mère. Elle s'installa derrière se dernier et laissa courir ces doigts sur les touches sans appuyer dessus. Passant sa main dans ces cheveux Bella entama 'Lettre à Élise' tout en essayant de se concentrer sur les notes, mais un souvenir resurgit de nul part.

**Flash Back**

La porte d'entré claqua fortement alors que des pleurs bruyant se firent entendra.

Une jeune femme dans la cuisine se précipita dans le hall, imaginant le pire pour un de ces enfants.

**-Bella !** S'écria la mère en regardant sa fillette âgée de 8 ans les joues strier de larmes.

**-Maman !** Pleura t'elle en se précipitant dans les bras de celle-ci

Elle réceptionna rapidement sa fille avant de regarder rapidement si celle-ci n'était pas blesser, voyant la fillette en bonne santé physique elle l'entraîna vers le canapé du salon tout en la serrant dans ces bras.

**-Raconte moi ce qui s'est passé .**

**- Et bien...Jane elle à dit que j'étaie trop nulle et que j'étais trop moche et en plus elle m'a dit que vous m'aviez adopter et que vous me vouliez pas et que vous alliez m'abandonner parce que j'étais pas gentille et belle comme Jim et Mélinda.**

La mère abasourdit par les propos de sa fille, passa ces mains dans ces cheveux en soupirant et en se demandant comment les enfants pouvaient être aussi cruels entre eux. Elle s'accroupit devant sa fille et lui prit les mains.

**-Jane n'a pas raison. Tu es magnifique et tu es la plus gentille petite fille du monde. Papa et moi on ne va jamais t'abandonner et on va toujours t'aimer. Elle est méchante mais elle ne dit pas la vérité, elle veux juste te blesser parce qu'elle est jalouse de toi.**

Bella ne répondit pas mais arrêta quand même de pleurer.

**-Viens**, dit sa mère en lui prenant la main

**-On va ou ?** Demanda la petite fille

Sans répondre la jeune femme entraîna sa fille dans sa salle de piano et la fît installer derrière.

**-Tu te souviens la mélodie que tu voulais que je t'apprenne ?**

**-Lettre à Élise !** S'exclama la fillette en tapant dans ces mains

La mère et la fille passa l'après-midi à répété au piano.

Deux semaine plus tard, Bella maîtrisa parfaitement ce morceau.

**Fin du flash back**

Les larmes avaient envahis ces joues face à se souvenir, mais elle l'est avait rapidement chassé d'un geste de main. Tout en passant sa main dans ces cheveux elle se leva , les jambes tremblante et alla prendre sa douche pour se calmer.

**Plus tard dans la journée**

La maison , ou plutôt les humains, c'était tranquillement lever. Le petit-déjeuner c'était passer sans encombre. Edward avait essayer de parler avec Bella mais celle-ci restait toujours polie et distante avec sont 'nouveau frère'. Mélinda et Jim étaient repartis dans leur chambre puisque cette première avait beaucoup de difficulté à rester polie envers sa nouvelle famille. Bella quant à elle était assise avec un livre dans le salon familial avec Edward au piano, Emmett et Jasper devant un match de foot, Rosalie et Alice dans la chambre de cette dernière, Esmée dans la cuisine et Carlisle à l'hôpital. Bella ferma rapidement sont livre et guider par la musique, elle se retrouva derrière Edward à écouter Claire de Lune, une de ces chansons préférées.

**-Je peux ?** Demanda la jeune fille en désignant la place à côté de lui

Edward lui lança un sourire éclatant se qui fit accélérer le battement du cœur de Bella.

**-Bien sur !**

En rougissant celle-ci s'installa sur le banc. Leurs cuisses se touchaient et un courant électrique les traversa tout les deux. Edward leva les yeux des touches ivoire et noir et constata que Bella l'avait elle aussi ressentit.

**-Tu joue depuis longtemps ?** Demanda Bella pour cachée son trouble

**-Oui depuis très longtemps, et toi ?**

**-Comme sais-tu que je joue ?** Déclara celle-ci surprise

-**Tes doigts sont longs et fins , parfait pour une pianiste et tu as les yeux qui brillent en parlant de musique**. Déclara t'il comme une évidence.

**-Ah** ! Se contenta t'elle de dire

Les doigts de Bella remplaça ceux d'Edward sur les touches et commença Lettre à Élise pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Ils passèrent l'après-midi à jouer du piano et à se lancer des regards de temps à autres.

**-Tu es très douée, **la complimenta Edward

**-Merci** , répondit-elle en rougissant

Le regard or lui transperçait les yeux. Une vague de chaleur envahie Bella qui ne pouvait se détourner époustoufler par ces yeux. Les yeux d'Edward descendit vers les lèvres de la jeune femme, il approcha ces lèvre des siennes. Il ne restait que quelques millimètres au jeune homme pour gouter les lèvres de sont âme-sœur.

**-Bella !** Cria Mélinda du haut des marches.

Sursautant violemment, Bella se leva d'un bond.

**-Je...Je suis désoler, je...dois y allez.** bégailla t'elle

Elle sortis de la pièce comme si elle avait le diable en personne à ces trousse.

Edward soupira lourdement.

Si proche...


End file.
